You Remember
by spaz19892000
Summary: Morgead/Jez OneShot, Jez is having a bad day, but then there's Morgead.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Night world and all the wonderful characters belong solely to LJ Smith.A/N: Here's a little Jez/Morgead story. Fluffy stuff like 'Shadow' and 'Welcome Home'. I have an idea for a Delos/Maggie story and a Keller/Galen one too. I just have to sort them out in my head. Enjoy and remember reviews keep me typing so R&R.**

* * *

Jez sighed as she kicked the tire of her bike. The engine had given out on her today. The fates were truly trying to kill her today. She was running late and the lack of transportation was not helping. _It's my birthday for Goddess' sakes. Can't something go right? Just this once? _

She had woken up late and managed to get downstairs to eat something for breakfast as Delos, Keller, Ash, Poppy, and Rashel were heading out the door. They had offered to wait for her but Jez told them not to bother. There was no point in them all being late and she reminded them that she had her bike. She hadn't been surprised that nobody had mentioned her birthday; she probably looked really pissed at that moment. Every one of them had learnt very quickly that you do not talk to Jez if she is pissed. It just never ends well.

And the icing on the cake, they were all on a mission on her birthday. Or through her birthday seeing as they had been working for two weeks now. There were two groups; in one home there was Delos, Keller, Ash, Poppy, Rashel, and Jez. In the other house there was Maggie, Galen, James, Quinn, and Morgead. They were posing as two families. Their job was to attend high school and keep an eye on the children of a Night person who was missing. Why was there so many you may ask, because it was a huge family. Two sets of twins, and two sets of triplets. All of who attended the same high school. Jez kicked the tire again. _Today really sucks. _She thought as she shouldered her backpack and headed toward the school.

It was a twenty minutes walk. _Which means that if I speed walk I'll get there half through first period. _Jez shook her head. _Forget that. I'll take my time and just go straight to second._ So Jez put her ear buds in her ears and turned on her IPOD. Jez walked slowly and actually enjoyed the walk. By the time she made it the school she found that she was actually in a good mood. Being at school meant that she would get to see Morgead. Last night she hadn't seen him at all. He and the rest of the guys had had football practice and a game right after it with the sons of the missing guy. While she and the rest of the girls had a party to go to with the daughters. All of this added up to one thing, no time together.

Jez walked through the practically empty halls to her locker. She wouldn't be surprised if Morgead had actually forgotten her birthday. Between schoolwork, football, and he had said something was wrong with his bike he was busy up to his eyeballs. She knew that the minute he remembered he'd feel guilty but he really shouldn't. Jez completely understood, these kids right now were what was important, not her birthday.

She finally made it to her lock and started on the combination lock. She sighed at she _finally_ got it unlocked. When she opened the door she saw a black envelope hanging there. _Jez_ was written across the front in silver marker. Jez took it down and opened the envelope. She pulled out a card and read it. _One day a year the world should revolve around you. One day that you are all that matters. That day is today. Happy Birthday. _She opened the card and there she found a message written in pen. What she read there brought tears to her eyes. _For everyone else. But for me everyday revolves around you. For me you are all that ever matters. Happy Birthday, to my halfie. I love you. Love Morgy. _Jez read the message and reread it. Tears filled her eyes as she read _my halfie_; he had started calling her that after the whole thing with Pierce and Lily. The tears fell when she reread where he signed it Morgy. It was something that was special to them. She was the only one who dared call him that and she was the only one who he let get away with it too.

The bell suddenly rang and startled Jez. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed her books for second period. Morgead would be there. She slipped her card in her binder, shut and locker her locker before heading off. She was the last to enter the class. There was assigned seating in this class and she sat at the front on one side while Morgead sat on the other at the back. As Jez walked to her seat she notice a little bouquet of turquoise orchids sitting on her seat. They were her favourite flower.

Before she sat she gently picked them up making sure that the teacher didn't notice. She set them on her lap and placed her bag beside her and pulled out her books before she looked at the card. She pulled the card out first and read it. _Although they don't hold a candle to you, beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. The stone reminded me of your eyes and the leather of your hair. Happy Birthday. Love Morgy. _Jez looked back to the bouquet and notice a gold chain and a leather strap around the middle. Giving the teacher a quick glance to make sure he was looking her way Jez looked at the stone. It was the exact colour of her eyes and was cut in the shape of a heart. Jez smiled to herself and stole another quick glance at the teacher before looking at the leather strap. Jez realized that it was a bracelet. Pressed into the leather she found a tribe sun design. The leather itself was the same red as her hair.

Jez looked at the teacher and found his back was to the class. Quick she removed the necklace and bracelet from the bouquet and put them on. Through the entire class she there half listening to the teacher while playing with her pendant. Halfway through the class there was a knock at the door. A secretary entered the classroom.

"Sorry Mr. O'Brian but there's a phone call for Miss Jezebel Redfern, the caller said it was an emergency."

Mr. O'Brian nodded. "Takes your books Miss Redfern. You may not be returning."

_Oh that doesn't sound foreboding at all._ She thought as she packed her things and lifted her flowers and bag. She followed the secretary to the office. She picked the phone slightly afraid.

"Hello?"

"_Jez?" _

"Hannah? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Where's Thierry? What's going on?" Jez fired her questions off quickly snapping into field agent mode.

Hannah laughed. _"Nothing's wrong or happened. I'm fine and Thierry's right here. You're on speaker. We said it was an emergency so they would get you." _

"What's did you need me for?" Jez ask relaxing a little.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Jez could make out Thierry, Hannah, David, Gillian, Eric, Thea, Lupe, and Nilsson.

Jez laughed. "Thanks guys." The bell rang. "Sorry I got to get to my next class. Talk to you later." Jez hung up and went to her next class.

Lunch finally rolled around and Jez was the first out of her classroom. It was the only class she had alone so she didn't have anyone to wait for. She made her way outside to where they all ate lunch together. As she was about to head for the picnic table where everyone was she noticed that Morgead was leaning against a table watching her. Smiling she rerouted and walked up to him. When she was about five feet away she broke into a run and jumped at him. Morgead smiled at he caught her out of the air and hung her to him.

Jez wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. She turned her neck a little and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you so much."

Morgead laughed. "You like them then?"

Jez leaned back to look him in the eyes. "No, I love them. I love the card, I love the flowers, I love the note, I love the necklace, and I love the bracelet."

"I'm glad." Morgead said softly before kissing her lips. "By the way how come you didn't come to first period? Ash and Delos said that you weren't running that late."

Jez sighed. "My bike it dead." She said, sticking out her bottom lip for emphasis.

Morgead leaned forward and bit her lip causing Jez to laugh. He smiled. "After school we can ride mine back to your place and we'll take a look. Okay?" Jez nodded. "Happy Birthday." He said softly.

Jez leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Thank-you. You want to know a secret?" Morgead nodded. "I thought with everything else you have to worry about right now I thought you wouldn't remember. I wouldn't have cared if you did because the mission is what matters right now but I'm glad you did."

Morgead pulled her into a tight bear hug. "You are all that ever matters to me. You will always come first to me. I love you, Jezebel."

Jez slapped his chest but didn't move her head from his shoulder. "We really should go over to the table. I think I'm hogging the birthday girl and everybody looks ready to kill me." Jez laughed and allowed Morgead to pull him to the table.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The rest of their classes they had together and no seating arrangement. Jez stayed plastered into Morgead's side. After school she walked with him to his bike. It was parked right beside the cars. Jez asked Poppy to take her flowers cause she couldn't take them on the bike before putting on Morgead's extra helmet and climbing on behind him. They made it there before everyone else and Jez ran into the house to fill a vase with water for her flowers while Morgead started looking at her bike.

Three hours later bother their faces were covered in grease. "Try it again." Morgead said.

Jez jumped on the seat tried to start it up. This time it finally worked and her bike roared to life. Morgead had come to stand beside it. Jez turned it off and jumped off and into Morgead's arms. "We did it." Morgead laughed before kissing her. "Thank-you Morgead. Thank-you for fixing my bike and for giving me the best birthday in two years. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you too Jez."


End file.
